Audible a Matt Donovan Diary Vol 7
by flashtrager1398
Summary: Between distracting Rebekah, dealing with Cato's blood lust, and Alternate Alaric, Matt has little time to discover his new feelings for Diana Meade a member of Faye's circle.


Matt Donovan's P.O.V.

Meredith walked in Caroline's house with a huge smile on her face as she dropped a cooler on the kitchen table. "I got the blood." She said happily, and Cato jumped from the sofa in the Forbes living room. He shoved Faye out of the doorway and she collided with me the pair of us slamming against the wall with such force the plaster shattered beneath me. I crashed to the wooden floor holding onto Faye protectively.

Lee was immediately at my side and then Elena, the pair of them helping us up. I looked up in time to see Cato as he pulled the top of the cooler open and ripped open a bag with his teeth. He drank desperately as the blood overflowed out of the corners of his mouth and down the front of his shirt. He threw the empty bag to the floor as I got to my feet. Lee and Elena both helping Faye who shooed them away impatiently. Cato reached for another bag as Caroline's hand was on his arm. "Relax." She said soothingly and he snarled, but Caroline's grip tightened and he shook his head, "Breathe." She said in a hushed voice and he took a deep breath exhaling slowly. The blood that had rushed to his eyes fading away and he looked at the mess he'd made.

He looked around embarrassedly and then at an extremely startled Meredith apologetically. "I'm sorry." He said looking down at his blood drenched shirt, "I'm sorry." He said again and vanished into the hall bathroom.

"Growing pains." Caroline muttered and Meredith nodded.

"That's not a growing pain, it's an aneurism. Did you see the way he just threw me aside, the way he tore into that bag?" Faye said looking to each of us, "No offense but I kind of don't want to take watch tonight. I mean if Matt wasn't there-"

"Faye." Caroline sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "He needs us. Besides you're the only one that can do anything if he gets out of control."

Elena put her hand on Faye's shoulder, "I'll stay watch with you." She smiled weakly and Faye shrugged her hand away.

"No thanks." Faye sauntered over to the counter and hopped on, leaving Elena shaking her head.

"I was thinking maybe it's time to bring Damon in on this." Lee said and Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin.

"No!" she shouted, "He is the last person you want guiding Cato, trust me."

"Isn't he like a hundred and sixty something?" Lee asked, turning to Elena, "What do you think?"

I could see the strain in Lee's face, this was a set up. Elena had obviously asked him to bring it up to the group. "I think it's a good idea." Elena said predictably.

"Me too." Faye added, "I mean we could use the extra help."

"I'm telling you that if you would just make him a day walking ring so he can be around people the transition will be easier." Caroline begged.

"I told you I don't know the spell." Faye said rudely.

I didn't want Damon involved in this. Cato was already dangerous enough, add Damon as his mentor and we'd have what Elena had referred to as a Ripper on our hands. "I can get the spell." I finally sighed, "From Bonnie."

Caroline's face flushed, "No Matt we cannot tell Bonnie!" she cried out.

"Let me rephrase that." I announced, "I can steal it from Bonnie."

Faye tilted her head almost thrilled at the idea of committing such an act and Elena just looked disappointed in me. "Matt." She said.

"Damon's a bad idea Elena." I said.

"How exactly are you going to get her grimoire?" Lee asked, "Isn't she out of town?"

"Yeah, she's been over in Salem for a while now. The whole thing with Rue really shook her up so she's teaching her a few simple things for protection in case something like that happens again." I answered.

"Okay… so how are you gonna get the book?" Faye asked curiously smiling.

"I know where she keeps the grimoire I just get in her house, take it, we do the spell, and I put it back before she gets back, that simple." I said a pang of guilt punching into my stomach.

"You'd do that for me?" Cato asked standing in the hallway of Caroline's house. I nodded and a grin spread across his face, "So I'd be able to like walk in the sun and stuff." He said slowly almost unsure if we were telling him the truth.

"Yea," Faye snapped jumping off the counter, "I thought your coven was like all powerful. Why don't you know about these nifty rings?" she asked viciously.

He shrugged, "Klaus never needed one."

"Speaking of Klaus," Elena said, "What do we do when he finds out Cato's a vampire."

"Urgh," Faye groaned, "Can we deal with one crisis at a time thank you." She stomped her foot, "I think the less people here the better so if you aren't on watch go home."

I looked over to Cato who was obviously restraining himself from ripping open another bag or worse Meredith and then over to Caroline who nodded, "Faye's right." The blonde vampire said and I walked over to Meredith ushering her out of the Forbes home.

"You're sure this is the book?" Caroline asked as I handed it to Faye.

"Yea Caroline pretty sure." I snapped, I wasn't in the best mood after breaking into my girlfriend's house to steal her family's oldest heirloom.

"Thanks Matt." Cato said looking over Faye's shoulder at the grimoire.

"Now, we just need to make sure Rebekah's distracted with the Decade Dance." Lee said smiling up at me. I was fully aware of my assigned job. Back Rebekah's idea to turn the decade dance from the seventies to the twenties, then allow Caroline to do a mini showdown with her social nemesis and finally distract her for as long as I could while Faye and the others completed the ring spell.

"Okay then can we please skip the foreplay and get right down to it." Faye said slamming the book closed in her hands.

Everything had gone according to plan, Rebekah was happy with the attention I gave her and she seemed more than pleased when I smacked down Caroline's idea about the seventies. It wasn't until I drove her home that her suspicions began to arise. I drove down the road a bit and reached for my mobile and dialed Caroline. "How'd it go?' I asked skipping the pleasantries.

"Fine, " she said skeptically, "He's a little over zealous but at least he isn't thinking about blood, so I'm taking it as a sign that we're doing the right thing."

"I'm heading to your place now the sooner I get the grimoire back where it belongs the better I'll feel." I replied.

"Not a problem, and Matt I did do the right thing. Right?" she asked the doubt building in her voice hit a chord close to my heart.

"You're doing what you think is right, Caroline and that's a lot more than most people can say." I heard her breathe a sigh of relief and hung up the phone.

I walked up Bonnie's stairs the grimoire tucked tightly under my arm, when I heard the rustle in her bedroom. Then voices I started back down the steps slowly when her bedroom door opened. I made it to the landing and ducked into a small closet under the stairs. "She isn't here." The familiar voice said.

"Look she's probably just out with her dad or something we'll try again later." Another voice answered back a girl. "In the mean time we should try and track down Faye. We have to get those crystals back."

"She won't give them up without a fight." It was the small blonde witch Faye had faced off with at the quarry, Cassie Blake.

"It won't come to that." The other girl said.

"Diana, Faye's dangerous. When are you and everyone else going to stop making excuses for her?" Cassie squealed and I shook my head. Her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Look why don't you go back to the hotel with Adam and Melissa. I'll hang around here a little longer see if Bonnie comes around." Diana said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if something happens? You won't be able to use magic without-"Cassie started but Diana cut her off, "I know. I know. I'll be careful. Go." She said calmly.

Cassie sighed and then there was something different in her way of speaking almost like her tone went from a dying cat's howl to wind chimes, "You're right , you're enchanting enough all on your own."

I heard the front door open and then close. I waited a minute and heard Diana start up the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief and took a step back slamming my elbow against the wall. Diana's steps stopped and she walked down the stairs. "Bonnie?" she called out, "Hello?" a moment of silence, "Cassie did you forget something?" I held my breath.

I needed to know why they were here. Why they were after Faye? Sure Faye's spells had gone array once or twice but dangerous. I cracked open the door just enough to see Diana enter my line of sight. She turned her back to me and I placed the grimoire down on the floor behind me and then pushed open the door, grabbing her from behind. She let out a small scream and I pulled my hand over her mouth holding her body to mine. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she shook her head. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, "I'm gonna let go of you now."

I moved my hand away from her mouth and she pushed away from me so fast I almost lost my balance. She spun around grabbing a candle stick on the hall table. "Stay back." She said.

"Look if I'd wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have let you go. I just want some answers." I raised my hands in surrender and she started at me with piercing brown eyes. She was much prettier than her Cassie friend that was for sure.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked and I found myself staring at her cleavage. She looked down at my line of sight and huffed swinging the candle stick directly at my head. I ducked under her swing and stood where she had just stood a moment ago my hands still raised.

"Sorry." I said, "Sorry, I'm Bonnie's boyfriend."

"Yea well she needs a new one." She snapped.

"Well, maybe if you didn't dress so." I motioned with my hands as if I were fondling my own breasts.

Her jaw dropped, "My father bought me this blouse."

I shook my head, "Okay listen, we're getting nowhere and fast this way. Can't we just start over? I'm Matt, Matt Donovan.

"Diana… Meade," she put the candle stick down on the table she'd found it.

"Now why exactly did you break into my girlfriend's house?" I asked, more calmly.

"We didn't break in." she said.

"You used magic to turn the lock." I said matter of factly and she crossed her arms. "Fine. You didn't break in. Why are you here?" I asked again.

"We thought maybe Bonnie could help us get the crystals back from Faye." She said calmly. I looked skeptical, but she went on, "Look the circle is out for blood. Faye took those crystals and left the circle weakened."

"She has the right to live her own life, make her own choices." I declared angrily.

Diana nodded, "You're right but when her choices put the rest of us in danger." She brushed a stranded of thick brown hair behind her ear, "We just need the crystals."

"I'll take you to her, but whether or not she wants to help you guys is up to her." I walked back into the closet and picked up Bonnie's grimoire. I lifted it up it up to the brunette, "Be right back." I said hurrying up the stairs and putting the book back in the trunk at the foot of Bonnie's bed. I walked down stairs and Diana quickly hung up her phone before turning around and opening the front door.

I tilted my head to the right and sighed. Girls.

I pulled up to my place and hopped out of my truck then walked around and helped Diana out much to her surprise, "Thank you." She said and I nodded. There was a loud crash from inside my house and then Faye's scream. "Stay here." I said quickly to Diana and rushed inside. Lee was standing in front of Alaric his hand outstretched Meredith standing behind him holding onto his shirt.

"Lee." She whispered, I looked to see Faye laying on the floor in front of the television blood pooling around her.

I snapped, "No!" I screamed surging forward. A flash of Faye's coy grin, her laugh, the way she'd out maneuver Lee into the bathroom each morning, dancing with her and Lee at the Grill. I collided with Saltzman, and the knife he held in his hand plunged into my gut. We crashed to the kitchen floor the tables and chairs falling all around us.

"My bag!" Meredith said racing to her purse. I felt the knife twist inside me and I groaned. I turned my hands into fists and brought them down onto my history teacher once twice three times, and then he pulled out the knife. I screamed out in pain and felt the knife push into my chest. Saltzman's hand on my arm shoving me off him, I hit the fridge and slid to the floor. My mouth filling with blood I looked to see Meredith injecting Faye with something and tears started sliding down my eyes. He was coming up behind her I was trying to yell, warn her but I couldn't it came out all gurgles and bubbles of gore. Then Lee stepped up behind him stabbing Alaric in the neck with a syringe and he went down instantly. My world was starting to fade when I saw her come in to the front door. She looked from Faye to me, and ran to her friend's side.

I was dying, here in the same spot my mom had, murdered the same way Vicki had been. Lee was there and the pain searing through my body was almost to much to bear I wanted to die already. There was a small pinch I almost didn't register before I let the dark cover me.

I woke up in my bed and nearly hopped out of my skin. "Relax." Lee said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You're fine. You're okay." He reassured before pulling me into his arms. I returned his hug until he pulled away.

"How?" I asked.

"Meredith, she had vampire blood with her." He answered still sitting on the bed.

I stood up and felt my chest still a little sore I could see the pink marks of my skin where the blade had been shoved into my torso.

"How's Faye?" I asked.

"Worried you were out while quarterback. Promise not to freak me out like that again." She pouted.

I scoffed at her pulling her in for a hug, "As long as you don't go around getting yourself stabbed."

"Not fair, he only stabbed me a little and the jerk got me from behind."

Lee watched our hug a smile spread across his face. "You guys." He said and the three of us just shook our heads walking into the living room where I found Diana. My heart skipped a beat when I she stood up.

"You're okay." She said and I nodded.

"I'm fine too Diana thanks for asking." Faye snapped, "God you know someone your whole life and they're still more concerned about the hot guy they met for only a few minutes."

"I was asking both of you." Diana said back and I knew she was lying by the way her eyes held mine.

"Whatever." Faye droned and turned to Lee. "Where the hell is Saltzman? Guy owes me an A."

"He's with Damon." Lee answered. Lee and Saltzman had grown close since he'd been spending so much time with Elena.

"Good." Faye snapped.

"Who's Damon?' Diana asked.

I turned to answer her but Faye jumped in instead, "He's this total hottie bad ass combo."

"Oh." Diana said.

"Let's not forget the whole vampire thing." Lee added.

"Right," Faye snapped her fingers and pointed to Lee, "That's important, especially if you're planning on staying in town." Faye let her words sink in a minute and then stared down her friend, "What are you doing in town?"

Diana took a deep breath, "Faye."

"Diana." Faye retorted.

"We need the crystals."

Faye's jaw dropped, "No. No way, I only bound the circle because you wanted me to and now you're saying the only safe way I can practice magic on my own you want to take away from me! No." then she went on, "Besides I've already bound the crystals to me."

"What?" Diana snapped, and there was a knock on my front door. I walked over and found myself staring straight into Rebekah's face.

"Matt." She said almost unsure. "I want you to accompany me to the dance."

"Look Rebekah, I really don't have the time right now. Can we talk about this tomorrow maybe at school?" I said back and her face changed to an expression I'd never seen on Rebekah.

"He can't go with you." Diana said walking across the living room and standing beside me. "He's going with me." She smiled broadly and Rebekah's face remained unchanged.

"That's just fine." She said impatiently, "I'll just go as myself." And with that the blonde spun around. I slammed the door shut. After our car ride today I thought that maybe I'd struck a chord with her but I guess I was wrong.

"Who was she?" Diana asked.

"Some psycho bitch." Faye waved her hand dismissively. Diana's phone rang and I watched her as she answered it.

Lee and Faye motioned for me to follow them into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked and Faye's eyes widened, "What's up is any minute now my circle is going to come bursting through those doors trying to steal my crystals."

"Why can't you just send the crystals back. I thought you said that you bound yourself to them. You can draw their power even if you aren't holding them right?" I asked.

"It doesn't work like that." Faye said her patience wearing thin.

"So how does it work?" I asked looking back at Diana who was whispering to her friends.

"The spell called for the crystals to stay in the place I reside. They either stay here or on me. If they take them the spell breaks and my connection to them is severed." Faye looked to Lee for support.

"She's right her power will be cut off and she'll be back to circle magic central." He announced and I nodded.

"Why don't you just break away from the circle?" I asked, and Lee sighed.

"Don't you think I've tried? I mean seriously Matt." She had a point.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Faye said clearly out of ideas. I turned to Lee who smiled for just a second and then Diana was behind me.

"Hey, so I bought you a day Faye. I told them all the craziness and stuff that happened here and they said they'll hold off talking to you till tomorrow." Diana smiled and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Why? What's in it for you?" Faye asked skeptically.

I turned to her, "Faye say thank you." I said.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Thank you." She said and stomped off into her room.

"I'm gonna head over to Elena's she's probably freaked." Lee said, "You know with everything going on." I nodded.

"Tell her I hope Alaric's okay." Lee looked surprised the expression soon melted away and was replaced by something I couldn't place.

"Yea, okay." He whispered leaving Diana and I alone.

"So." Diana said clapping her hands together nervously, "Do you mind If I crash here for the night. The boarding house is kind of cramped."

I nodded, and then quickly went into my room to go to sleep. What was the matter with me this girl was shaking me to the core. I'm with Bonnie!

I woke up to her sitting at the foot of my bed. "Bonnie?" I said groggily and she smiled.

"Hey, I came back early thought you might need a date for the dance." I sat up and smiled she placed her lips on mine and then laughed.

"What?" I was still smiling the way the sun was shining in through my bedroom window behind her made her look like an angel.

"You need to brush your teeth." She answered and I hit her with my pillow. She squealed happily and ran out of the room I followed after her, clad in only my baby blue boxers when she stopped short almost running into Diana who was wearing my gym shorts and my jersey. Bonnie turned around to face me and the smiling part of the morning was obviously over, "Really." She said pushing passed me and stalking over to the back door.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Bonnie." I jumped between her and the door.

"She's a friend of Faye's she didn't want to stay at a motel." I said quickly.

"And she's wearing your clothes because?"

My mouth hung open as I searched for a response, and Diana came to my rescue, "I asked Lee for something to wear. I spilled coffee on my clothes this morning my stuff is in the wash." She forced a smile.

"So," Faye said sauntering out of the bathroom, and took one look at Diana and pursed her lips "You aren't ready? We still have to find you a dress and accessories for the dance." Faye turned to Bonnie, "Did you hear our little Matt is taking Diana to the dance tonight." Bonnie scowled at me and pushed me aside leaving me standing in the doorway. "Rude, I was talking to her." Faye said and spun around to her room.

I walked into the gym and the jazz music was already giving me a headache. Faye said she was bringing Diana here straight from Crimson the boutique she worked at. I stood scanning the room until I found Caroline. She walked over to me happily. "Hey." She said and I smiled.

"Hey."

"So Bonnie's pissed."

I sighed, "Yeah."

"She brought Jamie to the dance."

"What?"

"Yeah, look I love Bonnie and all but I just think that-" I didn't hear the next words that came out of her mouth because standing behind her was Cato.

"Hey." He said happily, dressed in a black suit and fedora adorned with a red rose.

Caroline spun around jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"You said there was a twenties dance. I've never been to a theme dance before. It's cool." Cato looked around impressed, "We talked about this. You have to keep a low profile if Klaus or Rebekah see you."

"I'll be careful." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Look see how cool and collective I am around all these people. I've got this."

Caroline looked unsure.

I waited another fifteen minutes periodically looking at the door for Bonnie and her date, when the pair walked in. He looked stupid in that hat and I took my own off. There was a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around there she was. Her dress was a deep cobalt blue and her hair was done up, the pearls that hung around Diana's neck left me breathless. "Wow." I stammered and she smiled broadly.

"I wanted the dress to match your eyes." She said and a grin of my own spread across my face, "Is that cheesy. Faye told me not to say that but it was true and I think that when people lie than they keep lying and then you're stuck in this big-" I slid my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Dance with me." I said and she nodded.

Caroline's voice rang out over the crowd and announced, "How about a break from the twenties?" The dance floor cheered and Caroline pointed to Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton who was the DJ (Faye standing beside him) and Revive's _Blink_ started to play. I looked down into Diana's big doe like brown eyes and my heart skipped. Moving with her on the dance floor was magical. It was almost like everyone else had faded to black and it was just us.

The words of the song moved through my entire body as I touched hers. My hands firmly on her sides while hers draped over my shoulders, "You make me feel…" she said trailing off shaking her head staring into my eyes.

"Yeah me too." I answered back there weren't words.

She leaned her head against my chest and I felt the smile spread across her face. It was like everything was spinning just slightly like I was seeing the world through stained glass. We continued to dance through the song that seemed to be telling our story, the music fueling our connection further. "Matt." Her voice broke through my foggy daze of bliss and Caroline came into focus. "Matt." She nodded toward the entrance and there were the Originals, Kol and Klaus but strangely no Rebekah. The vampire Kol had rose in Italy was there, Janyafehr and she was on his arm.

"Cato." I whispered, "Where is he?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"We'll find him." Diana said reaching out and taking Caroline's hand.

"Thanks." Caroline said and when she turned around Klaus was there offering her a dance.

I met Faye and Lee with Diana outside the gym, "Where's Elena?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"Can we please focus on one missing person at a time." Faye whined, "Jeffrey is waiting."

Lee nodded adding, "Seriously .

"Fine." I agreed, holding Diana's hand. "Diana and I will check the pool first then move our way around the inside the school. You and Lee can take outside." We all agreed and went off in our separate directions. The pool had been a bust so we started searching classrooms. One by one till we found Cato talking to Blair Fell. She turned around to go into her locker and he leaned in close.

"Dude!" I called out and he turned to me his eyes flooded with blood. Blair looked over in my direction.

"Can we help you?" she said rudely.

"We need Cato for punch patrol, sorry." Diana said apologetically as I ushered Cato outside the nearest exit.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped and he smashed his fist against the side of the school punching out a corner of the concrete.

"I wasn't." he snapped back, "I gotta get outta here." He resolved.

"Yea, Klaus and Kol just showed up." I added and a look of terror spread across his face.

"Okay." He said and then took off toward the woods before slamming into something and falling flat on his back.

"Oh my God." Diana shouted and we rushed over to his side. He was getting up when we reached him.

"What hit me?" he asked confused, and I looked around in front of him.

"No." Diana said looking to the ground, "It's a barrier spell." She said looking up at me. I could see the salt line drawn on the ground and attempted to step over it. Not a problem, "Designed for vampires." I mumbled.

"What do we do?" Cato asked as we walked back inside the school.

"Can you take down the barrier?" I asked.

Diana shook her head, "Not without my circle."

I saw Damon coming down the hall and pushed Cato into an empty class. He pointed a finger at me and waved me over. I turned to Diana, "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." I said and then jogged down the hall to Damon.

"Hot date." He said.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked quickly not liking him so close to Cato and Diana.

"Alternate Alaric and big mama witch have Elena. There's some kind of barrier up around the school I can't get out, none of the vampires here can. Bonnie's done a locator spell she found her."

"Where is she?" I asked the pair of us walking down the hall.

"Some Bennett witch crypt." I knew where it was just as I collided with Faye and Lee.

Faye looked around, "Where's Diana?" she asked shocked.

"She's fine. I left her with…" I trailed off I remembered the look on Cato's face before we'd gotten him away from Blair.

"Cato." I breathed and the three of us took off down the hall. I burst through the classroom door just in time. Diana screamed out as Faye focused. Cato stopped put his hands on his head and slid down to the floor, groaning in pain my date's blood coating his face. I rushed into the room and looked at Diana's neck.

"I'm fine." She reassured and wrapped her arms around me.

"What the hell is this?" Damon asked, standing in the doorway.

Faye drove her car more recklessly than I had ever seen before. "Okay so who else is super happy they aren't Caroline right now?" Lee asked loading his Alaric's crossbow.

"Yeah, can't say I wanna be her at the moment. Did you see the way Damon stared her down? If she was ice she'd have melted." Faye added. I cocked my rifle, and looked to the front passenger seat where Diana was sitting. She was watching me closely, and we smiled at each other while Faye went on, "And is anyone else super pissed off that the dance got crashed, with all this crazy nonsense. What kind of inconsiderate bitch holds a sacrificial rite on the night of a high school dance." She turned left , and then stopped abruptly. We were here.

"Okay so here's the plan." I said once we all hurried out of the car, "Lee and I come up first. Faye, Diana, hang back and watch in case we need some back up." They nodded in agreement and we started off into the darkness. Lee and I leading the way, until we reached the crypt and the witch showed herself.

"Fools." Esther proclaimed as she flung Elena to the ground before us.

"Elena!" Lee shouted as he took aim on the Original witch. I followed suit and she grimaced.

"You would lay down your lives for the very creatures that prey on you." She declared, and I pulled the trigger but my hand didn't move. "So be it." I felt my rifle turn toward Lee and saw Lee's crossbow had me in its sights.

Faye and Diana emerged out of the woods, "Cut the strings. Restore the will of our men." They said over and over as Lee and I struggled to turn our weapons back to Esther.

The woman smiled, "My sisters, please do not do this. You belong at my side not-" her words fell to silence and hung in the air as her lifeless body slumped down to the earth below Alaric standing behind her, blood covering the knife in his hand.

Bonnie lit the candles magically as Alaric came out of the crypt to see us all one last time. Caroline and Cato stood side by side, then Faye, Lee, and I, and finally all the way to the left Elena, Damon, and Meredith.

I walked back to the car where Diana was waiting Faye following close behind me. Lee had opted to stay with Elena a little longer, and then meet the three of us at the grill for a drink.

Diana wrapped her arm around me before the three of us climbed into the car, Faye up front while Diana and I sat in the back. "Wow okay I guess I'm a chauffeur."

There was a bang on the window that made the three of us jump and the front passenger door opened and Cato's head peeked inside the car a broad grin plastered on his face, "You mind if I ride with you guys. I didn't know the guy at all and the only people there are hardcore mourners so, kind of uncomfortable." He hopped in and buckled his seat belt. Then unbuckled it and turned to me and Diana, "I always forget, indestructible now. I don't need a seat belt."

"Um, I'm not getting some fifty dollar fine cause you can heal yourself if you go through my windshield. " Faye turned on the car radio and Diana got under my arm and moved in close. Taylor Swift's _Enchanted_ came on.

Cato made a face, "Really?" he asked and Faye glared at him.

"Look I missed my chance with Jeffrey tonight so if I want to listen to a little Taylor Swift who by the way isn't in my normal musical repertoire. I reserve the right to, got it!" she snapped and Cato held up his hand in a mock surrender.

The lyrics went in one ear and out the other, Diana so close to me seemed to block out everything else. Then just as quickly as Cato had appeared she pulled away from me. "Oh my God." She whispered.

The car came to a screeching halt my head slamming against the back of the passenger seat. "Cassie Blake." Faye hissed and pushed open the driver's side door. The small blonde stood in front of the car, "Are you crazy?" Faye continued but I turned my attention to Diana who was trying to get out of the car.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, "What's going on?" I asked and her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's a spell." She said and climbed out of the car. I followed her and Cato followed me.

"What's a spell?" I asked spinning her around to face me.

"All of it. All of it." She gasped and turned to Cassie. "You cast a spell on me!" she shouted bitterly and Cassie's expression remained unchanged.

Faye turned to us and realization spread across her face. It was like light bulbs were going off for everyone but me. "This is real." I said grabbing hold of Diana shaking her searching her brown eyes for confirmation. I pulled her to me our lips meeting and it was like an explosion of fire and ice. Diana pushed me away from her and fell to the paved road beneath my feet.

"I thought maybe Matt might tell you where the crystals were." Cassie shouted.

"It's an infatuation spell." Cato said shaking his head. Then the blood rushed to his eyes, "Bitch!" he called out and charged Cassie, who hadn't noticed that Cato was a vampire. The blonde panicked and stumbled backwards as Cato's jaws sank into her neck. She continued to yowl as Faye knelt down to help up Diana. Cato pushed the small witch aside and she flew into the woods along the road side. He turned to me that same smile he'd had on earlier when he jumped in the car back on his face, "I didn't kill her."

"You should have. Casting on Matt and Diana, only I can do that." Faye snapped and Cato shrugged walking over to the direction he'd thrown Cassie in. "No!" Faye shouted, "Let's just go." Cato looked a little disappointed but got back in the passenger seat.

Faye helped Diana into the car and when I went to go into the back seat Faye gave me the keys, and she slid in next to Diana.

Lee was already there at the Grill when I showed up. I told him what had happened between Diana and I how Faye had broken the spell with Cato's guidance and now all I had was the memory of what she was to me. Lee talked about Saltzman and we toasted him. A tear slid down the side of his face after our first shot and I couldn't help but wipe it from his face. He reached out grabbing onto my hand and held it a second before letting me go. People had a habit of letting me go.

And just as that very thought crossed my mind there was a sound from the back entrance. I grabbed the bat under the bar and Katherine walked back into my life. "You two look cozy." She announced smiling wickedly.


End file.
